


Five Times Yuuri Lies, and One Time He Tells The Truth

by misato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Growing Up, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misato/pseuds/misato
Summary: It starts with three little words.“Truth or dare?”





	

1.

It starts with three little words.

“Truth or dare?” Takeshi asks, grinning.

Yuko rolls her eyes and shoves him. 

Yuuri’s fourteen, too old for sleepovers, but not too old for sleepover games.

He weighs his options; with Takeshi, a dare is bound to involve either something sexual or something disgusting, and he doesn’t know if he can handle either of those things. But a truth...well, you can always lie.

“Truth,” Yuuri says, biting his lip.

Takeshi laughs in delight.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Yuuri swallows. He hasn’t kissed a girl, at least. That’s what Takeshi wants to know. But the wording of the question trips him up.

Yuuri thinks of the boy in his year with shaggy dark hair who he made out with once, in secret. He was just some kid in his homeroom class, but he was sort of beautiful in a way that made Yuuri uncomfortable. It had been snowing that day, and there had been an empty classroom. 

“C’mere,” the boy had said, and Yuuri had followed.

The other boy had kissed him first, slowly but surely, until they were making out, hard and fast, against the window, When Yuuri pulled back, all he saw was a stormy white blur outside the school and the boy’s face, flushed and perfect. He was smiling. He had a smile like Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri had kissed him again. 

“So, have you?” Takeshi asks again.

“He hasn’t kissed anybody, Takeshi!” Yuko says, and then as an afterthought: “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Is that right, Yuuri?” Takeshi sort of leers at him.

“Yeah,” Yuuri says softly.  “I haven’t kissed anybody.”

But he can only think of snowy afternoons and bright grins for the rest of the night.

 

2.

Yuuri meets Phichit Chulanont, and it changes his life.

They’re both openly gay by then; Phichit more so than Yuuri: he has an impressive collection of rainbow gear, and he hits on practically every guy he sees. They both manage to make it to DC Pride, which is absolutely wonderful. They wave little flags and meet other people in the community, and for once, Yuuri feels like he belongs somewhere. People keep asking if he and Phichit are together, and they laugh and blow it off, and pretend like that’d be ridiculous. _ But really, _ Yuuri thinks,  _ it isn’t.  _ Phichit is so nice, so cute, and so Yuuri should be falling for him, right? _ Right? _

But he’s stuck on someone.

Someone who he’s only ever seen pictures of.

“Hey, Yuuri,” Phichit says, when they’re laying around one evening, playing video games. “Are you still a virgin?”

“Nah,” Yuuri says, ever-so-casual about it.

He is. Despite all Phichit’s attempts to set him up with various American fuckboys, he’s never been fucked.

“Really?” Phichit raises his eyebrows. “Who’d you get with?”

“Some guy I met,” Yuuri says. “It wasn’t a big deal.”

“That is a big deal!” Phichit says. “What happened?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Yuuri says. “It’s sorta personal.”

“Oh,” Phichit nods solemnly. “I bet he was into some weird shit, huh?”

“No!” Yuuri mashes the buttons on the controller and Phichit’s character dies. “Shut up.”

“Okay,” he laughs. 

Phichit brings it up once or twice more, and Yuuri has to dodge the specifics every time. 

That’s the thing about lies: they stick with you.

 

3.

“Are you okay?” they ask him, after he completely fucks up his routine. “Will you be okay? Are you alright, Yuuri? Do you need anything, Yuuri?”

“I’m okay,” Yuuri says weakly, to all of them. “I’m fine.”

It’s a lie.

He finishes school so he can go back home and keep failing. He gains weight, and people don’t even recognize him as a skater in public anymore. And worst of all, he works on copying Viktor’s program until his feet bleed and his lungs burn. He’s never worked so hard on anything in his whole life, and it’s so stupid that he starts crying in the middle of the program during one rigorous secret practice. He finishes the last section with tears streaming down his face, and collapses onto the ice.

He’s hit rock bottom.

Yuuri decides to hook up with someone, as if that’ll fix anything.

Yuuri downloads a gay dating app and puts in a fake name and messages the first guy he finds.

He’s sort of inconsiderate and creepy, but he uses protection and doesn’t talk too much.

The whole affair is messy and makes Yuuri feels disgusting afterwards.

He goes home and showers and pretends it didn’t happen.

He’s still sore, though.

He thinks about calling Phichit and telling him about it, but he just laughs at himself and goes to sleep.

 

4.

When Viktor shows up, Yuuri thinks he might just die.

On TV and in pictures, Viktor is beautiful. 

But in person, Viktor is so, so sexy.

Yuuri thinks about it a lot actually, and most of his thoughts are innocent. He thinks about kissing the top of Viktor’s platinum head before sitting down next to him for breakfast, thinks about holding his gloved hand as they walk the short distance to the skating rink, thinks about taking Viktor on dates. Yuuri’s never really been on that many dates, and he wants to fix that. He thinks about karaoke and art museums and quiet restaurants and parks, and then he thinks about kissing Viktor in all those places, and then he’s blushing.

Some of his thoughts aren’t innocent. He thinks about those things in the shower, or in his room at two in the morning, or sometimes, they pop into his head out of nowhere. He thinks about Viktor, legs spread, masturbating in the room next to his, thinks about Viktor’s bangs brushing Yuuri’s thighs as he lowers his mouth onto Yuuri’s cock, thinks about Viktor, fucking deep into him until he screams.

Viktor asks him what Eros means to him.

“Katsudon,” Yuuri says, but it’s a lie.

His Eros is Viktor, sleepy and adorable, with a blanket slipping off his shoulder. It’s Viktor, skating a program like no one else could. Viktor, leaning in close with that trademark grin on his face. Viktor, doing anything. Viktor, Viktor, Viktor.

Not katsudon.

But he can pretend that’s what his Eros is, for now.

 

5.

It ends like it started, with the same three little words.

“Truth or dare, Yuuri?” Viktor says around a mouthful of food.

They’re sitting in their hotel room after the Grand Prix Final, eating room service and pretending to watch TV. They’re on separate sides of the room. Yuuri would do anything to traverse the short space between those two beds and wrap his arms around Viktor, hold him close like he’s done so many times.

But it’s different when they’re alone.

It’s tense, like they’re both itching to do something more, but neither one of them is brave enough to actually do it.

Yuuri weighs his options. When he was a kid, dares were always sexual or disgusting, and both those things still seem just as daunting, especially when it’s  _ him _ . Viktor’s unpredictable, mysterious, and reckless as hell. He could ask Yuuri to do practically anything. But a truth...well, you can always lie.

“Truth,” Yuuri says.

Viktor swallows his bite of fancy hotel food and tilts his head, thinking.

Yuuri watches him lick his lips, and tries to push away the thoughts of that mouth brushing hot and sweet against his own. But he can’t stop thinking about it. Viktor, kissing him on the bed, against the wall, on the floor. Biting him. Sucking at his neck. Viktor smiles at him.

“Do you want to kiss me right now?” he asks, looking Yuuri dead in the eyes.

Yuuri flushes.

“No,” he says, because it’s always no-homo with Viktor.

They’ve got matching rings and they each still haven’t worked up the nerve to call it what it is. It’s a dramatically intense game of gay chicken, and Yuuri’s determined not to lose.

“Are you sure?” Viktor says. “That didn’t sound convincing.”

“I don’t want to kiss you,” Yuuri says, his voice breaking a little bit. 

“Okay,” Viktor says, and goes to put his leftover food in the mini-fridge.

When he bends over, Yuuri swears he’s trying to show off that perfect ass. He straightens, stretches, and pulls his sweater over his head, revealing toned, beautiful skin that Yuuri wants to touch everywhere.

“I’m going to sleep, Yuuri.”

_ Fuck. _

“Viktor,” he says, sounding helpless.

“Yes, Yuuri?”

 

+1.

“I lied.”

“ _ Oh? _ ” Viktor says, just one word, but it holds amusement and seduction and just a hint of relief.

“I want to kiss you, Viktor.” His voice is very small.

“That can be arranged,” Viktor says, like the dork he is, and then he bends over, sliding one hand into Yuuri’s hair, and kisses him.

His lips are soft and warm, and he tastes like the gourmet food they’ve been eating, but  _ Jesus _ , it’s nice. Yuuri lets Viktor do most of the work, but when Viktor takes the liberty of biting his lip, he moans and kisses back with fervor.

“Viktor,” he gasps out. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

Viktor laughs darkly.

“You can do whatever you want, lyubov moya.”

“O-okay,” Yuuri breathes.

They end up making out on Viktor’s bed for nearly an hour, until Yuuri’s falling asleep between kisses.

“I love you, Yuuri,” Viktor says, kissing him gently for the last time that night.

“I love you, Viktor,” Yuuri murmurs.

It’s the most honest thing he’s ever said.


End file.
